Demons
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |variants = • Acid Demons • Black Fire Demons • Gray Demons • Greater Demons • Green Demons • Groundlings • Lesser Demons • Lightning Demons • Purple Demons • Purple Gas Demons • Red Demons • Red Fire Demons |realm = • Demon Realm (native) Material Realm Spectral Realm |appearances = • • • }} 'Demons '''were the native inhabitants of the Demon Dimension. They were incredibly hostile and dangerous creatures. Throughout the series several different Demon species have been observed in Nosgoth's Material Realm, generally due to the breakdown of the binding and dimensional boundaries. Demons were first encountered in [[Blood Omen|''Blood Omen]], When Kain visited Avernus and discovered that Azimuth , driven mad by the corruption of Nupraptor, summoned several demon species (including Ogres, Red and Green Demons) and allowed them to ravage the city and slaughter its people. Only her Priests, who likewise summoned demons and hellfire from their realm, were spared. Though absent form ''Soul Reaver'', Demons returned as Raziel traversed history in Soul Reaver 2. ''With Raziel traveling to the Post-Blood Omen era, a century after the Collapse of the Pillars, he discovered that the failing of the binding had allowed the Demons to cross between dimensions and the Material Realm was infested with a large amount of Demon species (including Lightning Demons, Acid Demons, Gas Demons, Fire Demons and Black Demons); these has become so prevalent that the (formerly vampire hunting) humans adapted to combat the Demon threat becoming Demon Hunters. The Demons seen in ''Soul Reaver 2 were incredibly powerful and could manifest Combat Barriers to prevent Raziel's escape and both the demons and their barriers were able to manifest in the Spectral Realm. As Raziel returned to the Sarafan era, the demons were able to follow, showing their status as minions of the "unseen forces" attempting to manipulate Raziel's journey. ''Blood Omen 2'' showed less Demon activity in Human areas (perhaps credited by humans to the Sarafan Order), though Demon species still roamed wilderness areas. When Kain travelled to the Seer's Cottage through the Canyons, he was attacked by several insectoid Lesser Demons, which were suspected by humans to be minions of the Seer (however Lesser Demon corpses outside the Seer's Cottage may disprove this). As Kain proceeded he discovered that the demons (particularly in Hylden areas like the Device and Hylden City) were subservient to the Hylden. Another 'virtually indestructible' demon class, the Greater Demons, were seen in the Hylden City and though these were 'used' by the Hylden, they were uncontrollable compared to their 'Lesser' brethren. ''Defiance'' followed up on the Demon incursions in the Blood Omen era, showing the Demons association with Avernus and the Cult of Hash'ak'gik, and revealing the cult itself as a 'front' for a Hylden conspiracy to re-take Nosgoth's Material Realm. As in their previous appearances, the Demons could be summoned by the 'Priest-like' Cenobite Summoners and retained their ability to use Combat Barriers, however they were less diverse, with only Lightning and Fire Demons making an appearance. Notes *Demons came in a variety of forms that could be divided into two main subgroups; Those seen in the Blood Omen era (commonly associated with Avernus and the Cult of Hash'ak'gik) showed a variety of 'elemental' associations (Fire, Lightning, Gas, Acid). The second type, encountered in the Blood Omen 2 era, commonly associated with Hylden or Sarafan Order involvement (though it was hinted that some served the Seer). Demons seen here (including the Lesser and Greater Demons) possessed insect-like traits. The Lesser Demons were subserviant to the Hylden but Greater Demons were completley uncontrollable. *The use of the term "Demon" is notably used inconsistently and incorrectly throughout the series; presumably only those native to the Demon Realm are truly "Demons", however it seems the term can be used to describe anything unknown and several characters use the term as an insult. Incorrect 'enemy' classes, races and characters that have been called 'demon' (with varying appropriateness) include: Raziel (a wraith), Hylden Warriors, Scientists and the Hylden race in general (not native to the demon realm, but banished there), Demon Spiders (ordinary spiders mutated by Glyph energy), The Possessed (humans controlled by "demonic"-Hylden Possession), The Transformed (humans 'broken' and deformed by Hylden "demonic" possession) and the Hylden Lord (a Hylden leader, who initially appears in Blood Omen in demonic "Transformed" form). Category:Demons Category:Races